The Fifth Goth
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: The Goth Kids get a new girl to join their clique and she's a perky goth but fits the perfect nonconformist depictions and has a positive influenece on the group, mainly Dylan. Even though Sydney goes to class unlike the other Goths, Dylan may have to conform to go into classes with her and have a conformist emotion toward her: Love. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Kind of a follow up to my story ****_Red and Perky Goth, _****except without Cherry, to those who reviewed and loved that story. It sounds cliche'd and Mary Sue-ish for me to kind of write this, but I hope you like it anyway, I'm not sure how many chapters it will have, but bear with me as always. I only own my OC, everyone else is Matt Stone and Trey Parker.**

* * *

Sydney was a new girl in school for a while now. She wasn't a conformist like most of the other students in South Park Elementary, but she was still usually happy. She was a Perky Goth, and accepted as a fifth member to the Goth clique at school. Sydney wore her raven hair down with some silver berrets and a fringed black dress like what Henrietta wore. She wore fingerless gloves which exposed her crimson blood coated fingernails, fishnet stockings and black boots. She was with the Goth Kids again as they sat together dully.

"Hey Georgie!" Sydney smiled at the Kindergoth.

"Hmm?" Georgie glanced at her.

"Your poem about first grade was super intense, I love the details you had on becoming a wolf spider to devour your teacher, Ms. Stevenson!" Sydney giggled.

"Oh, thank you..." Georgie smirked at her. Sydney was like an older sister to him and he kind of needed it since his home life was crappy and since he was the youngest Goth, he was usually ignored by the rest of the group.

"What do you wanna do this weekend, Henri?" Evan asked, puffing smoke from his just as darkened mouth.

"I don't know, maybe we could go to Benny's together." Henrietta shrugged.

"Are we gonna have a poetry session there?" Dylan asked them.

Henrietta and Evan glanced at him, then at each other, then back at him.

"Dude, it's kind of a date." Evan clarified.

"Oh." Dylan felt hurt inside. He then turned to the shortest Goth. "Say Georgie, how about you and I go to my house and watch SAW?"

"Can't," Georgie replied abruptly. "I'm meeting Karen McCormick at that pizza place with video games. I'm trying to see if I can turn her into a nonconformist."

"Oh." Dylan felt hurt again.

"Why Dylan?" Sydney asked. "What are _you _doing this weekend?"

Dylan turned to her. "Apparentally nothing, everyone's busy."

"Aw," Sydney frowned, then had a darkened smile. "Why don't you come over to my place? I'm always happy to have a guest who has a just as tortured soul as mine!"

"Umm,... Okay..." Dylan felt a smirk come across his face.

Then the school bell rang.

"I'm gonna get to class, see you guys after school, okay?" Sydney said.

"Okay." the other Goths responded as Sydney left.

_What a beautiful dark angel... How sweet of her to invite me over... Sweet? Why did I say that? Am I in love? No, I can't be! Love is just a conformist emotion! _Dylan thought hard as Sydney was out of sight and he was with the other Goths.


	2. Chapter 2

The final bell came and Sydney came out with the other South Park school children. She looked around ominously then had a creeping smile as she spotted her fellow Goths. She quickly went over to them and smiled.

"Hello there, fellow Gothlings!" Sydney greeted with a warm smile.

"Hey Syd." the other Goths replied.

"What's going on after school?" Sydney asked, never taking the smile off her face.

"Henri and I are going to Benny's for a date and Georgie's got the hots for some conformist named Karen McCormick." Evan replied.

"She's a conformist, she's stupid, it's just to conform her into one of us!" Georgie insisted with tension.

"Yeah, yeah." Henrietta rolled her eyes.

"Dylan, you're welcome at my place anytime, we can take the bus together if you want." Sydney smiled.

"Thanks." Dylan smiled back.

"Ready to go?"

"Umm... Sure." Dylan stood up. "See you guys later, I guess."

"See ya, Red." the Goths responded.

Dylan smiled and held Sydney's hand as they made their way for the bus together.

"YOU CRAZY KIDS BETTER GET ON THE BUS WHILE I GOT THE MOTOR RUNNING!" Mrs. Crabtree yelled at them.

"Man, I can't believe the conformists have to put up with that bitch." Dylan whispered to Sydney.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Mrs. Crabtree demanded.

"Oh, I said I can't believe I have to put up with this itch." Dylan lied, glancing down at his crotch.

"Oh, me too." Mrs. Crabtree shrugged him off and allowed the Gothlings to get on the bus together.

Dylan and Sydney walked down the aisle and sat in a seat behind Annie Faulk and Butters. Stan Marsh and Wendy Testaburger looked over to see Dylan on the bus with them and Stan couldn't believe it. Wendy glanced over at him.

"Stan, isn't that one of your Emo friends?" Wendy asked.

"Goth," Stan corrected. "When you broke up with me to go out with Token, I turned Goth for a while."

"Oh, poor baby!" Wendy hugged him and planted a kiss on the cheek.

Stan then felt queasy and threw up over Wendy.

"What's his problem?" Dylan asked.

"That's his girlfriend, he throws up when they exchange lust for one another like vicious carnivorous lion cubs would do their mother." Sydney replied.

"Oh."

There was awkward silence in the air. You could hear nothing but faint breathing of others, scratching and clicks against iPhones to listen to music. The bus stopped and Sydney got off with Dylan following.

"Well, here we are, home crap home." Sydney smirked.

"Uhh... Yeah..." Dylan smirked back and followed Sydney inside her house.

Inside there was a woman with chocolate-brown hair in an olive-green short-sleeved shirt with a dark green skirt and white apron with matching fringe on her dress. She had on black shoes with golden earrings and ruby-red lipstick.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Sydney's mother turned with a smile.

"Sucks, like my life." Sydney giggled eerily.

"Oh, okay. Oh, is this a little playmate?"

"Uh... Yeah..." Dylan glanced anxiously at the woman.

"Well make yourself at home, you kids play nice now." Sydney's mother smiled and went back to washing the dishes.

"Sure, Mom." Sydney walked with Dylan to her room. "I think you'll like my room, it's no Henrietta Biggle's room, but it's still wicked."

Dylan hummed and dapped his knuckles together nervously around Sydney. His eyes then widened as she opened the door to her wicked bedroom.


End file.
